Ed Sheeran sings Harry Potter
by amama123
Summary: A collection of ficlets based on Ed Sheeran songs.  Mostly Scorpius/Rose but some Dramione and other pairings.


**Here is the first of a few short stories, all based on lyrics to Ed Sheeran songs. **

**I'd like to take the opportunity to say that none of the lyrics belong to me-they are just here to show y'all where my inspiration came from.**

**I hope you enjoy and I ask you please to review.**

**Small Bump**

_You're just a small bump unborn,_

_In four months you're brought to life,_

_You might be left with my hair,_

_But you'll have your mother's eyes,_

_I'll hold your body in my hands, _

_Be as gentle as I can, _

_But for now your scan on my unmade plans,_

_A small bump in four months,_

_You'll open your eyes_

Four months into Rose's pregnancy and all was going well.

We had started decorating because Rose wanted to help while the bump was still small and she was still able to move around.

I must say that words cannot describe how excited I am. This is our first child, the product of an eleven year relationship.

To think, eleven years ago, I looked deep into those dark brown eyes and found the courage to ask this beautiful girl to be my girlfriend.

_I'll hold you tightly,_

_I'll give you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me,_

_I'll put my future in you_

I vowed to be the father that my father never was. He was constantly keeping secrets from me, not telling me that he was divorcing my mam until the day he walked off, always burning my letters from my "blood traitor" girlfriend etc.

_Cause you are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_Oh you are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_You're just a small bump unknown, _

_You'll grow into your skin._

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._

_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,_

_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump,_

_In four months you'll open your eyes._

One of the things I loved the most about my lovely Rose, and the thing I hoped she passed on was her beautiful smile.

When Rose smiled, it lit up her entire face. Her eyes sparkled and danced with joy. She got the cutest little dimple beneath her chin.

I was seeing a lot of this smile recently. It would show up whenever we discussed names or went clothes or pram shopping. I could feel the excitement radiating from her.

_You can lie with me_

_, with your tiny feet when you're half asleep,_

_I'll leave you be._

_Right in front of me for a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe._

Rose insisted on having a second crib set up in our room, just for the first couple of weeks.

She was afraid that when our baby came, if it slept in the nursery, we mightn't hear it cry. Rose was thinking ahead of course, she was still only four months gone.

_Cause you are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_Oh you are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

Each day, I'd arrive home from the Ministry and find Rose scribbling away at the table.

She recently moved from the Quibbler to the Prophet and really wanted to show how good she was. I'd would walk up behind her, dinner in hand and slowly pull her away from the study table, towards the kitchen. She would get the cutlery, me the plates and glasses.

Each night was the same, quick dinner followed by cups of hot chocolate by the fire watching whatever was on the telly.

This night however was different. I was looking for something to watch when I heard Rose screaming from the bathroom.

I ran in and found her beside the toilet. There was blood everywhere. I grabbed her arm and hugged her.

We sat on the edge of the bath, locked in each other's arms. She sobbed into my shoulder for half an hour.

The next morning we went to St Mungo's for confirmation.

Our suspicions had been right.

Rose had lost the baby.

You were just a small bump unborn,

Four months then torn from life.

Maybe you were needed up there,

But we're still unaware as why.

**Hope y'all like it **

**I'll have a few more soon, but it might take a while as I have some post-****Halloween**** clean up to do cause I was Ron and my friend was Harry so I have an orange stained and black stained pillow cases to clean as well as a head of hair and face to return to ****its**** natural colour **


End file.
